God's Assassin: Blood and Bone
by Diana Raven
Summary: Second God's Assassin story
1. Chapter 1

I stormed though the Pomerian Line. I heard Terminus's shouting for me to stop, and I felt his powers take my weapons from my hands, or at least my individual weapons—mainly my belt and everything in it. Terminus continued to shout my name, or at least the name he knew me by, Emer. Seth also called my alias—Emer—and I ignored him. I ignored Terminus as well. I ignored the legionaries who had decided to try and stop me which I quickly dodged. I didn't try and fight them, just tried to avoid them without losing sight of my goal, which just happened to be:

Finding the Praetors of New Rome, Reyna and Jason, thenBeating them up until they tell me where Luka is, orAsking them nicelyBut that wasn't as much fun.

"Emer! Calm down! _Calm down_!" Seth yelled. He followed me across the lawns, yelling my alias. Whereas on the other hand:

"EMER STOP RIGHT THERE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! STOP! WEAPONS ACROSS THE POMERIAN LINE! WEAPONS! WEAPONS! STOP HER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" and then Terminus called me a few choice names that will not be repeated. I thought he was going to faint from my audacity with the whole Assassin over the line without permission thing. I burst into the Senate House, the doors flying open behind me.

Inside was a boy and a girl talking to Reyna and October. He looked kind of familiar. The boy had dark hair and eyes. His hair was shaggy and close to his shoulders. He looked tired and though he also looked younger than me he seemed to have seen more than I ever have, or possibly ever will. He wore an old aviator's jacket, and black clothing under it. He also wore a three-foot black sword on his belt. How'd he get _that_ through Terminus? Next to him was the girl. She had black skin, and cinnamon colored hair. Her gold eyes glowed innocently, and she looked really shy, and uncomfortable, like she was unused to being the center of attention. Well she didn't have to be anymore.

I strode over to Reyna. Steaming mad. "Where is he?" I asked before almost choking her to death. I gave her enough room to answer my question. Her dogs growled at me but I ignored them like everyone else. "_Where. Is. He_?" I snarled. Reyna squealed, trying to breathe, she clawed at my hands, but I was having none of it. Everyone else surrounded me, ready to attack. They watched as I held one of their leaders by the throat.

"Emer, we don't want to do anything stupid, let the praetor go."

"Shut up Octopod." I hissed.

"Oh, name calling, ever so clever." He snipped. Not the best idea right now.

"Shut _UP_!" I screamed at him. I didn't have time for this.

"_WHERE. IS. HE_?"

"Who?" Reyna asked.

"Where." I gritted my teeth. "Is." I tightened my grip. "_Luka_?"

"I. Don't. Know." Reyna choked out. Fear gleamed in her eyes. Then I realized. She really didn't know. Did she? She wasn't lying. She really had no clue where Luka was. Then why did Hestia say to find the daughter of Bellona?

I let her go.

No one moved.

Reyna rubbed her neck. Orange glared at me. Seth put his arm around me comfortingly. Everyone else stared.

"Vesta said he was here. Why isn't he here? Where is he?" I put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Reyna. I made a mistake."

"You're apologizing? What happened to you?" Reyna asked.

I smiled. "Seth happened." He put his arm around me tighter.

"Seth?" Reyna asked.

"Hi." Seth said waving blandly.

"Is he a replacement for Luka?" I was almost at her throat again, but Seth held me back.

"No."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Because a goddess asked me too."

Then the boy who had been watching this spectacle he whole time said. "Are you looking for Luka Ravenwood?" he asked. Everyone looked at him; we had momentarily forgotten he and the girl were there.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Turn on a television." He turned to Reyna. "Now. Take Hazel or I'll never tell this girl here how to find him until you do."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Fine! I am sick of you begging. Hazel I must talk to you about your acceptation here. Octavian, give the Ambassador and our new visitors here their needs, then have them leave." She was glaring at me while she said this.

"Aw, I love you two Reans-Beans." I said sweetly.

She growled then took the chocolate colored girl—Hazel—by the arm and turned her attention away from me. Orthodontist nodded and we followed him. The legionnaires parted for us, and showed me their weapons and strength as I walked past. We walked through New Rome and to the Temple of Pluto. Seth's eyes were wide and he asked many questions as we walked through.

"Ambassador of Pluto?" I asked the boy once we arrived at the Temple. The boy knelt in front of the Alter, prayed then turned his attention to me.

"Look." I told him. "As much as you're cool, kid. I need to talk to you. _Without_ Orangutan here."

"My name is Octavian!"

"Sure it is, Olaf." I told him, patronizingly. He grunted in frustration and started yelling and cussing me out. But with one look from this Ambassador kid and he was silent. The kid turned to me and nodded.

"Augar, please accompany us out of Camp Jupiter." The kid asked.

"Why?"

"This is not something of Romans." He said. Then I knew who he was. I knew I had seen him before, I just couldn't remember where. His name was Nicola di Angelo, or more commonly referred to as Nico. He was the ghost king. He was the son was Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

_Outside of Camp J on Caldecott tunnel…_

"You're Nico di Angelo." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked.

"I've heard of you. I also saw a glimpse of you on Olympus after Typhon."

"And you are…?" He asked. I sniffed teasingly.

"I feel so offended. I've heard of you and yet…" I grinned. "You haven't heard of me."

"I'm sorry?" he said, confused and apologetic.

"I'll give you one hint, since I got one too." I pointed my finger in a gun shape and pointed them at Nico. "Bang, you're dead." I said, 'shooting' him.

His eyes widened. "You're the Assassin."

"And ten points to the boy in black." I said. Seth frowned.

"So why are you called Emer?"

"Being called Athenia wouldn't really be easy to explain to Romans, when mom's a virgin goddess." I responded.

"I'm sorry. New kid here. Who is Nico di Angelo?" Seth asked.

"Him, duh." I pointed to Nico. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I am the son of Hades, the ambassador of Pluto. I am the Ghost king. I am over seventy years old, and I dragged my father into the Second Titan War. Who are you?" He asked. I didn't know if he meant to be intimidating, but even I felt a little welmed by the cryptic way of speaking Nico had.

"This is Seth." I said.

"I am Seth." Seth repeated.

"He is Seth." Nico agreed.

"Back to the point here." I said, shaking off my next '- is Seth'. "How do you know Luka?"

"Luka Ravenwood?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." We walked into San Francisco, and stopped in front of an appliance store. The channel 9 news was on. And so was Luka. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped.

"-_And back to the case that has been rocking the nation. It's been four months since Luka Smith Ravenwood was found at the scene of the crime. Authorities still won't disclose certain details, but as far as _Today's Investigates Team_ is concerned. Luka Smith Ravenwood is guilty of killing seven-year-old Cheyenne Taylor in her own home, right here in San Francisco._"

What?

Luka was caught. Luka had been arrested.

_What?_

"-_Ravenwood was found at the scene of the crime, blood on his hands. Though Ravenwood still to this day claims that he did not kill her, all the evidence points to him. His trial is scheduled for ten days from now, and with the support of the girl family and her town, and more than half the nation, damning evidence and a prosecutor lawyer who won't quit. The odds are against him. This is Kim Demble telling you that you can be safe at night with these killers behind bars. Good night._" She signed off, and the next trending news article was if some child actress had ruined her innocence by watching a tape of her father and some other actress during a movie.

This could not be happening.

"Athenia, are you ok?" Seth asked. Nico looked at me as well, not sure if there was worry in his eyes or not.

"I'm fine. I-" I turned to Nico. "Do you know where they are keeping him?" I asked.

"Do I look like his keeper?" He asked.

"Please," I asked him, "tell me where he is, or where I can find out?"

"Just walk into the police office. They'll tell you where to find him." Nico added.

We walked to the nearest police station. It didn't even occur to me to cover my face or something (I'd been arrested before, but never convicted.).

"Do you know where Luka Ravenwood is?" I asked the lady at the desk. She frowned.

"Good morning to you too, random stranger." She sniffed.

"Do you know what precinct Luka Smith Ravenwood is in?" She rolled her eyes, and gave me directions. Nico shook his head.

"No way." He said. "Not coming. You want to go on a wild goose chase for a demigod who is obviously is guilty of killing a little girl."

"How do you know that she wasn't a monster?"

"Because she has an autopsy. She didn't turn to dust."

"Then he was framed."

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked.

"Because I know him." I told Nico. "And as much of a good fighter and murderer as he is, he wouldn't kill a human." Not like I would. Nico shrugged.

"Fine. Goodbye Assassin, Seth. I hope we meet again," he thought about it for a second, "or maybe not. You are the Assassin after all." He smiled before I nodded.

"Until we meet again, Ghost King." I told him. He nodded again, and we watched him shadow-travel into the night.

"Woah." Seth said, as he disappeared. "How'd he do that?"

"It's called shadow-traveling, I'll tell you about it on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"So only children of Hades can do it?" Seth asked.

"Basically."

"Ooooh." He said understanding.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The officer said when we walked up to the front desk.

"Yeah. When are visiting hours?" I asked. The man looked down at his watch.

"In fifteen minutes miss."

"I'm here to see someone."

"Who?" He asked looking at the computer.

"Luka Ravenwood." The man's head shot up.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"16, why?"

"It's none of my business or anything, but girlie, let him go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he said shaking his head sadly, "that kid's never gonna be a free man again. He killed that girl. There is nothing you can do or say to change the judge's mind."

"You don't have any evidence-"

"Besides the blood on his hands."

"But no other evidence!" I cried. Suddenly I was more worked up about this than I should have been. Luka would have never have been that stupid.

"I know. I know. Go on in. Interrogation room four."

"Got it, thanks." I said. We walked down to the room and Seth put hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Fine. Why?"

"Because you don't look so good."

"Sure you're not jealous?" I asked, trying to get him to change the subject.

"You know me sweetheart." He said as he opened the door for me. "I'm always jealous when it comes to you."

"Aww, so sweet." I said smiling.

"Who're the new kids?" Someone asked. I whirled around to find myself in a room with six other kids.

Four of them look like they were some weird punk kids in a cult. The other two looked like your regular school girls. Two of the punk kids were boys, one with green streaked hair, and one with red streaked air. The two punk girls had purple hair and the other had red, black, and white, peppered across her hair.

The one with the purple hair had asked the question.

"Depends. Who are we speaking to?" I asked.

She grinned. "Call me Liz."

"Liz?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I sort of expected something more…"

"Butch?"

"Yeah."

"Well my name is Liz. And you are…?"

"Call me Thean, it's easier to say."

"Than…"

"Athenia."

"That's a creative name."

"I know. Why are you all here?" I asked. Seth took a seat next to one of the boys, and I saw one of the school girls and red-haired-girl eyeing him.

"We're here presumably for the same reason you are."

"Oh?"

"To see Luka."

"Luka…" I said. She had sounded so nostalgic. So happy. So interested in _him_. I fingered my necklace. Seth's mother's necklace. Now it was mine.

"When did Luka meet you?" I asked.

"A year ago maybe."

"Yeah. Cool." I said, but I wasn't really listening.

She was speaking. "Sorry what?" I asked.

"I said, have you known Luka long, or is this your first time meeting him?"

"Oh, sorry. I, um, its-"

Then the door opened and everyone turned to look. Two guards in uniform walked in, and so did a kid in an orange jumpsuit. My heart pounded with adrenaline. His beautiful blond hair had grown out. His green eyes pierced mine, but they were different than mine though. His were softer, a lighter nicer green. Mine was a hard forest green, one that could scare people, but that was how I liked it.

Purple hair smiled and walked right up to him, and kissed him hard on the lips. The officers looked away. Most of the others in the room looked away. I didn't.

"Hey baby. How're you?" Liz asked. Luka kissed her back and put his arms around her (they were handcuffed). When they were done sucking each other's faces, Luka and Liz turned to the rest of us.

"So, who've we got here? Besides Kes, Shane, and Jet." Luka asked. He smiled.

"Hey, Missy, didn't know you'd be coming back. Who'd you bring with you?" He asked the school-girls.

"This is Tiffiny." One of the girls said, pointing to the other one.

"And you two?" He asked turning to me. He didn't recognize me. He _didn't recognize me_. Whereas I could never forget him.

Never.

And believe me, I've tried.

"I'm Seth." Thank gods I have Seth. I wouldn't know what to do without him. "And this is-"

"Owleyes?" He asked.

Owleyes. I was going to kill him. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. Then I attacked him.

"Hey! What are you doing you crazy b**! That's my boyfriend."

"He won't be when I'm done with him." I told her. The officers didn't try to stop me. I punched him over and over again, with nothing he could do. Because he had handcuffs on. Liz –the idiot—tried to get me to stop, she only flew halfway across the room. When I was done, I stepped away and he spit out some blood and smiled.

"So, Owleyes. Ready to get me out of trouble again?" He asked. I went to punch him again, and Seth held me back.

"Baby, don't do this. The witnesses." Seth said softly. I stopped. He was right. Clean up would be a disaster.

"Thanks." I told him, I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." I told him.

He pouted. "And here I was thinking it was for my charm and beauty."

I slapped his arm gently. "Sweetheart. We both know you get that from me."

"I'm not sure it works that way."

"Oh, sure it does." I said smiling.

"See. You have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend. We both moved on." Luka said.

"You're right Pretty Boy. And I am ready to move on from you." I said. Seth and I turned to leave, and I almost heard the 'happy music' like in the movies play. Then he said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"I didn't kill her but I know who did. It was Cyrus Bone."


End file.
